


We Need to Talk About Theo

by TheorianDG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SceoWeek2018, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, sceo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheorianDG/pseuds/TheorianDG
Summary: Theo and Scott are dating. Stiles is not happy about it.





	We Need to Talk About Theo

"You know what I’m going to say.” Stiles actually puts his controller down, officially putting their round of Mario Kart on hold. Christ, this is serious. 

This moment was bound to happen sooner or later. Scott’s honestly surprised it has taken Stiles this long to bring it up, it’s not like subtlety has ever been one of his finer skills. Still, Scott is grateful that Stiles has the decency to ask Theo to leave before bringing it up. Of course, Theo had known as well. He hadn’t asked why Stiles wanted him to leave the house, he’d merely stood and left, planting a kiss on Scott’s head as he went. 

“He’s better, Stiles. I promise.” He has to believe Theo was better or at least that he’s trying to be, if not what was the point? 

“The sad thing is, I actually think you buy that bullshit.” Stiles turns to him on the couch. Scott doesn’t miss the way he’s fidgeting with the hem of his shirt or how Stiles refuses to meet his gaze. “I just don’t understand. How can you date him after everything he’s done?”

He’s heard this several times now, Lyda had been the first. In Stiles’ absence they’d grown closer and she’d easily become the person he confided in when he needed help sorting things out. She hadn’t hesitated to tell him she disapproved, and that even though she want him to be happy she wished it could have been anyone else. 

“Stiles, we can’t even begin to imagine what the Dread Doctors put him through. He was just a child when they came.” he began to explain.

“A child who murdered his sister.”

“Because they told him to.” A part of Scott feels ashamed knowing what they did. Scott had been there when a young Theo would cry in the middle class, claiming there were monsters coming to get him. Everyone would laugh and dismiss him, only for him to vanish from class and the teachers shrug it off like it was nothing. “They messed him up bad, Stiles. The things he’s told me, they used to spend hours testing his healing. Imagine that. Having someone slice you open, use you like a pin cushion, and you just have to sit there and take it.”

Stiles still won’t meet his eyes, he’s struggling to keep his heartbeat steady. “Knowing what made someone the way they are doesn’t excuse their actions, Scott. It makes sense why he did what he did but I still can’t trust him.” 

“Because I trust everyone?”

Stiles smirks, stifling a laugh. “Yeah, someone has to be careful around here.” Scott wants to tell him that it doesn’t have to be that way, that Stiles doesn’t have to keep such a watchful eye on him. Yet, he keeps his mouth shut.  
“I get that his life sucks, okay?” Now their eyes meet and there’s such turmoil there, Scott almost reaches out to comfort him. “But Scott...we’ve been through a lot together. We’ve survived so much but, Theo? Theo, tore us apart. He did what no one has managed to before or since. He’s dangerous.”

Scott can’t deny that. He’d spent countless hours with Theo asleep in arms, wondering if their relationship was simply part of another scheme. He still wasn’t sure. 

“If it makes you feel better, we argue about that a lot.” They argued about a lot of things actually. “He doesn’t blame it all on the Dread Doctors, he knows better than anyone where their influence stopped. He’s trying to be better, Stiles. I want to be there for him this time, I wouldn’t be able to go on knowing that I turned a blind eye to his suffering.”

Stiles scoff. His expression going hard and his scent turning sour. “He nearly killed my dad, he succeeded in killing you. How can you let him touch you, knowing what he’s capable of?”

“He’s not like that anymore, I trust him.” He wanted to trust him, there were still moments where Theo eyes went cold and Scott worried for him. 

Stiles doesn’t say anything for a long moment. “When is a monster not monster?”

“When you love it.” It hits him then. The truth of the words he’s never spoken aloud before, suddenly it’s a staggering reality. Theo, he loves Theo.Stiles looks like he wanted to be wrong, like he’d hoped Scott hadn’t fallen quite so far. 

"I really want you to be right, I remember Theo from when were kids, that Theo was good. He doesn’t deserve you. I can’t be okay with this." and then "But you're my brother and he’s not coming between us again. I’ll always be here for you, and if he hurts you, I’m killing him." Scott stands to see him out, he’s more than a little surprised when Stiles surges forward to hug him.

Even though it’s coming from a place of caring, Scott stills wants to chime that killing is never the answer. That even if Theo did kill him, it’s not what Scott would want. Instead, he holds tight to his best friend and basks in the warm comfort that his scent provides. “Love you too, Stiles. Good luck back at the academy.”

Stiles pulls away, rubbing at watery eyes. “Thanks Scotty. Oh and tell your boyfriend he’s not subtle. If he’s going to sneak up to your room and eavesdrop, he needs to be quieter. Maybe get some lessons from Derek.” Scott blushes, he’d heard Theo climb up there some time ago but he hadn't thought Stiles would notice. “See ya, Scott.” 

Theo descends down the stairs as soon as Stiles is out the door, he crosses his arms and leans against stairwell. “He’s never going to forgive me, is he?” 

Scott turns to him, grinning despite himself. “Can you blame him?” 

“I guess not.” Scott urges him closer with a look and Theo steps into his arms with a pleased sigh. “I’ve got you, though...but he’s right, I don’t even deserve that.” 

Scott runs a hand down Theo’s neck, wishing that he could somehow absolve Theo of all that burdened him. “You deserve to be happy, Theo.” 

“Not everyone thinks so.” Theo clings to him, a slight tremor running through him. A blatant display of weakness, Scott knows Theo would never allow in the presence of anyone else. It’s one of his worst habits and the hardest to break, the constant need to keep such a careful reign of how others perceived him. 

“It doesn’t matter what people think.” It’s a lie and Theo surely hears it because Scott’s always worried what people think, whether or not he’s made the right decision. Monroe hadn’t been entirely wrong, he has failed a great many people, Beacon Hill’s graveyards are full of people he failed to save. “You just have to try. Sometimes, that’s all you can do. Take it one step at a time, prove everyone wrong.”

Theo smiles, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and throwing his arms around Scott’s shoulders. “You know...I love you...right, Scott?” Scott’s eyes flare red, his smiles spreads wide, and Theo will never get tired of being the subject of such adoration. 

“I love you too, Theo.” _Please don’t make me regret it. ___


End file.
